


Anti-Climax

by mymishaandjensenfic (ljunattainable)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, a bit not really serious, brief assortment of other Supernatural characters, coming out fic, mention of a blow job, no actual blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/mymishaandjensenfic
Summary: Jensen wants Misha and he to be more honest about their relationship with some of their closest friends.





	Anti-Climax

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Serenhawk for her encouragement.

Misha spoons more tagine onto Jensen’s plate and hands it to him. It looks delicious if he says so himself, and the smell! Cumin, and coriander and sticky, sweet apricot.

“Oh, god,” Jensen moans, sliding a piece of lamb off his fork and into his mouth.

Misha quirks a smile and raises an eyebrow. “Good?” he asks, filling his own plate.

“As always,” Jensen acknowledges.

Jensen pours them water from the jug on the table. Then he pulls the cork out of an already open bottle of Malbec that he’s magic-ed out of somewhere, and pours them both half a glassful.

Misha watches this performance carefully, recognising the slow build up to a possibly unpopular conversation. A conversation important enough to earn an invite to Vancouver when he’s not shooting. Nothing if not patient, Misha digs his fork onto his plate and impales a piece of lamb and apricot.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Jensen says, overly casual.

“MmHm?” Misha pauses the forkful of food above his dish.

“I think we should tell people,” Jensen says slowly. 

Misha waits for more but it doesn’t come. Jensen’s clearly expecting some kind of response. 

“Um… tell people what exactly?”

“Seriously?” Jensen leans back and huffs, presumably at Misha’s lack of telepathic ability. “About us of course.”

“About us?” Misha buys some time and takes a nibble of apricot, then puts his fork back in his dish and sits back in his chair. “You mean …,” he points a finger at himself, then at Jensen. “’Us’, us?”

“Dude, yes, ‘us’ us. What the hell else would I mean?” Jensen says, unnecessarily grumpily in Misha’s opinion. Presumably Jensen didn’t want to have an actual conversation and go through an actual explanation, he just wanted to throw something out there and Misha would immediately know what the hell was going on. And presumably just agree.

He looks at Jensen thoughtfully, trying to read how he’ll react when Misha says, no fucking way. Jensen stares back, giving not much away. 

“When you say ‘people’, which people in particular?”

“Friends. People we both know that we spend time with. Rich, Rob, Kim, Jason…Darius. Y’know the con crowd I guess mostly. Jared, obviously, though I’m sure he already knows. I just...I think it would be nice if we could relax a bit more. Be ourselves a bit more.”

Misha reaches for his water glass and downs half of it. He knows it’s a delaying tactic; Jensen knows it’s a delaying tactic.

“In Honolulu you told a room full of fans about that first dinner date we had.”

“Your point?”

“My point is I don’t know what extra freedom we’ll get out of telling people about our relationship because I don’t know how much more relaxed and ‘ourselves’ you want to be unless you also want to be able to tell our friends that two hours after the restaurant you gave me a blow job to end all blow jobs. Oh, and by the way, I loved you a little more after that too.”

“Oh, funny ha ha. Don’t be an ass.” Jensen grins suddenly. “Was it really that good?”

“When you pulled your mouth off my cock my jizz hit the opposite wall, so yeah, I reckon you can be proud of that one.” Misha takes another small bite of food and puts his fork back in his dish, absently moving some squash in and out between the carrots. “Going back to my point though, what is it you want to do that you can’t do now?”

Jensen stretches a hand out across the table and Misha automatically reaches forward to take it. “I want to do this when I feel like it. I want to catch 40 winks with you as a pillow without having to think twice about it. I want to drape myself over you when I’m drunk and chew on your earlobe and if I do that I don’t want our friends to be surprised.” Jensen squeezes Misha’s hand and lets go.

He picks up his fork and eats a mouthful of food. Misha slowly does the same.

“You’re not going to want to do any of those things most of the time. You’re not really in to PDA, you don’t get drunk that often, and you complain my hips are too bony.”

Jensen sighs. “All those things are true. I just don’t want to have to think about it anymore. And, well, they’re our friends and I kinda just want them to know.”

“Not everyone might react the way you want them to,” Misha says. “You think you know people but they sometimes have hidden prejudices.”

“Then they’re not the friend I thought they were.”

“The more people that know the more chance there is that people who shouldn’t know will find out. And the more chance we’ll slip up in front of the wrong person.”

“I know.” Jensen sips at his wine. “I mean you’re right. It’s risky.”

“What does Danneel think? Because if we do this then our wives have to be in full agreement. This isn’t just down to us.”

“She’s good with it. You can call her. I mean, you should call her anyway.”

“What if the kids find out.”

Jensen shrugs. “Then they find out earlier than we were gonna tell them anyway. We’ll deal. We’ll deal together, all of us.”

Misha looks at Jensen’s hopeful expression. “I don’t really understand why, but this is important to you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Jensen smiles. “I don’t really understand why myself actually, but yeah, it is. But,” Jensen says, pointing his fork at Misha. “You can still say no. It’s a total complete veto, no questions asked situation here.”

This is against Misha’s instincts which all scream be careful what you tell people, but what does he know, the threesome book worked out better than he expected after all. “I need to talk to Vicki.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“If Vicki agrees.”

~~~~

Of course Vicki agreed.

They get Christmas to work out the details and one of the earliest cons of the new year, January, in Orlando, is set as the date. 

Vicki and Jensen have been planning this five-minute moment they’re going to have with their closest friends with the precision and enthusiasm of a wedding, while Misha and Danneel have looked on slightly bemused, and spending a lot of time giggling. There’s even a goddamn FAQ sheet they’ve all been told to read so they can stay ‘on message’ when they get questions.

“Do we have to register for gifts or something?” Misha mistakenly asks at one point, and he no doubt earned the tart response from Jensen. “You’re not taking this seriously.”

He got a similar response from Vicki when he got Maison and West to make up some mock invitations.

Then the ‘big day’ arrives and Misha will admit to being more than a little nervous as time creeps at a stupidly slow pace towards the time of the announcement. Now that they’re here and they’re doing this, he just wants it to be over. They’ll tell everyone, people will look flabbergasted, they might ask a question or two but Misha doubts it, then they’ll all go out to dinner and absolutely nothing will have changed, whatever Jensen thinks. Or at least that’s what Misha hopes will happen. 

Danneel and Vicki have arranged to borrow one of the conference hotel’s small meeting rooms and Misha’s relieved when he turns up and finds it’s not decorated with fancy ribbons and flowers. Just two beautiful wives and a very anxious looking Jensen.

“Ladies, you look stunning,” Misha greets. “And husband-to-be, you’re not looking too bad yourself.” Misha ducks to avoid Jensen’s swinging arm. “You know you don’t have to do this. You can back out any time,” Misha says, straightening himself up.

“Does that mean you’ve changed your mind?” Jensen asks. His voice is low and nervous and Danneel rubs his arm.

“I want to do it if you want to do it, but if you say no then we’re not doing it. Remember, complete veto.”

“I want to do it.”

“Okay, then.” Misha grins, wraps his arms around Jensen’s neck and kisses him. A little of the tension leaves the room.

They hover in the room as the friends they’ve invited start to arrive. They’ve been careful with the invitation list. One person has their nose seriously out of joint that they didn’t get an invite to the ultra-secret meeting, but most couldn’t care less. Jared, Matt, Rich, Rob, Ruth, Bri, Kim, Jason, and Chris all eventually arrive. Trying to do anything at a con is hard with so much demand on people’s time. As it is Chris is looking at his watch by the time Jared makes it as the last person in.

“Sorry I’m late, what’d I miss?”

“Now that we’re all here,” Jensen says pointedly. He clears his throat. As per the script that Vicki and Jensen have carefully worked out, Jensen speaks first. Misha will admit to being a little nervous as he scans their friends faces.

“You are our closest friends, and Misha and I have something that’s very important to us that we want to share with you.” 

Everyone’s staring at them with serious faces, and Jensen suddenly trails off and freezes. Danneel kicks him on the calf and makes get on with it motions with her arm.

“We… I … that is, we…,”

“For some time now,” Misha prompts in a whisper. 

“You’re getting married?” Rob says.

“No, we’re…”

“You’re all pregnant?” Bri suggests. “Oh my god that’s so exciting.”

“No, don’t be ridiculous, we’re…”

Matt turns around to talk to everyone else. “They’re producing Doctor Sexy as a real show and we’re all in it! Obviously, I’m Doctor Sexy.”

“Don’t be silly,” Rich says. “Obviously, I’m Doctor Sexy. After all I did play him once.”

“Why can’t we have a female Doctor Sexy?” says Kim.

“Yes!” says Ruth. “And you men can be the bimbos. Though some of you are a bit past it so I’m not sure how that’s going to work.”

“I can be a bimbo,” says Jared.

Jensen looks at Misha. “Well, this is going well.”

“QUIET.” Danneel’s voice brings sudden, complete silence, and a few shocked faces. Misha stifles a giggle.

“Yes, m’am,” whispers Rich.

“Do you mind?” Danneel asks Jensen and Misha.

Misha bows low. “Be our guest.”

“Sorry about the speech,” she says to Vicki. She turns to their friends. “This is my husband.” She points to Jensen. Everyone nods. They know. “This is my husband’s boyfriend.” She points to Misha. Misha watches faces. Everyone nods. He’s not sure if that’s good or bad. “My husband and his boyfriend would like to kiss, hold hands & generally grope in front of y’all now if that’s okay with y’all. Or apparently even if it’s not okay with y’all. Any questions?”

Everyone shakes their head in dumb unison. Even Jensen and Misha shake their head. Danneel can be damn scary when she wants to be.

“Well,” Jensen says. “Well, that’s awesome. Thanks for being so understanding. Please don’t tell anyone else. You know the drill.”

“Hate to break it to you,” Rob says, quietly. “But I’ve known for years.”

Jensen’s face falls. “You have?”

“Me too,” Says Rich. “Sorry to spoil your big surprise, man. I hope you didn’t put a lot of effort into it.”

“Oh no,” Misha says, sarcastically. “No effort at all.”

“Did you all know?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah.”

“sorry.”

“Yep.”

“’fraid so.”

Danneel and Vicki are choking back laughs.

“Sooo,” Rich says, “Are we having a party or can we go now. Sorry, but dinner, drinks. Long day.”

“Go, go,” Jensen says, waving them out.

“Please don’t grope each other in front of me by the way, that’s just gross,” Jason yells over his shoulder. 

“Or me.”

“Me neither, eugh.”

When everyone of their friends has left except Jared, Jensen drapes an arm over Misha’s shoulders.

“Well, that was anticlimactic,” he mutters. 

“Actually, I’m kinda relieved,” Misha says. “With the added bonus that we now know groping each other in public is going to gross them out so we should definitely do that more often.”

Jared shuffles awkwardly, looking after his departed friends.

“Actually, I didn’t know.”

“You’re kidding?” Misha says, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Jensen breaks. He laughs so hard he’s bending over and gripping his knees. “You were the only one we were sure knew,” he says. He stands up. “What a day.”

Jared taps the side of his nose. “Well, don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

~~~~

Jared ‘accidentally’ outs them regularly but luckily everyone thinks he’s joking.


End file.
